


Trick or Treat

by Bandom_Squirrel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandom_Squirrel/pseuds/Bandom_Squirrel
Summary: Maybe Phil just thinks it would be cute to see Dan hand out candy to trick-or-treaters.Let’s just say the pandemic never happened in this universe, shall we?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Trick or Treat

“Trick or treat!” Phil opened the door to a volley of small children on his front porch, all dressed in various adorable costumes and grinning excitedly as they held out half-full baskets of candy. 

“Why hello!” Phil greeted cheerfully. This had happened enough times that night for his awkwardness to have waned a while ago. “I absolutely love all of your costumes.”

“I’m a vampire!” One little girl practically squealed from her excitement, flashing oversized fake fangs at him, and Phil beamed at her as he dropped a few pieces of candy into her basket, along with the rest of the children’s. 

“I could tell. You’re a very scary vampire,” Phil told her sincerely, and his heart practically melted when she smiled proudly at his words. “Have a happy Halloween, all of you!”

“Thank you!” The little kids all chorused, running away across the yard the moment they’d all gotten candy. Phil smiled bemusedly to himself, shutting the door and placing the bowl of candy he was holding on a nearby table. 

“That was the most adorable shit I’ve ever seen.” Phil looked up to see Dan staring at him from down the hallway, his gaze the mix of fond and accusing Phil had grown to expect when Dan said things like that. 

“You said that with the last group of trick-or-treaters,” Phil pointed out, walking over to where Dan was standing and placing his hands on the other man’s hips. 

“Because you and children are actually the cutest thing in the world, I want to fucking punch something,” Dan stated matter of factly, crossing his arms as Phil laughed. “Honestly mate, we should’ve moved to a real house years ago just so I could’ve seen you talk to trick-or-treaters every year.”

“You can hand out candy too, you know,” Phil offered, and Dan scoffed. 

“I’m not even wearing a costume,” Dan objected, although Phil wasn’t going to be deterred by a detail that small. 

“I’m barely wearing a costume either,” Phil remarked, pulling away from Dan to gesture down at his half-assed zombie costume. “Oh! And you can wear the inflatable demon costume!”

“We do not still have that,” Dan asserted, seeming very confident in that assumption. Phil just grinned at him evilly. 

“Yes we do.”

“There is absolutely no way that made it through the move.” Phil was one hundred percent sure that Dan was wrong, he remembered packing it, but was entirely unsure of where it possibly could be, so he didn’t press the matter any further. 

“Maybe not. But you’re already wearing a Halloween jumper, and the kids won’t care if you’re not in a costume as long as you’re giving them candy,” Phil reasoned. He wasn’t sure why he wanted Dan to answer the trick-or-treaters so badly, but it probably was some combination of stubbornness and some natural instinct to see his partner with kids. 

“Phi-il,” Dan whined, breaking his name into two syllables as he wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist in an unfair negotiating tactic. “I wanna see you be cute with more kids.”

“Well I want to see you be cute with kids, and you already got your fill,” Phil argued, momentarily considering making a pun about Dan getting his “Phil”, but ultimately decided against it. “If you don’t I will eat all of the snickers.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Dan breathed dramatically, sounding entirely scandalized. Phil nodded rapidly, deadly serious. 

“I would,” Phil confirmed, managing to keep a straight face for about a second before a giggle slipped through. Dan broke a few moments later, closing his eyes and laughing silently. 

“You scare me, Lester.” Before Phil could make a joke about it being the spooky season, after all, the doorbell rang, and Phil shot Dan an excited glance. 

“Please?” Phil all but begged, trying to direct his most convincing expression towards Dan. The other man rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, but was still smiling despite that. 

“Alright, alright, you idiot,” Dan agreed, and Phil squealed excitedly, clapping his hands together in an expression of pure joy. Dan laughed and shoved him affectionately, and then picked up the candy bowl and opened the door.


End file.
